


Cheerleading and Betrayal

by nebsie



Series: Cheerleader Oikawa [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Comedy, Crossdressing, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, oikawacentric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebsie/pseuds/nebsie
Summary: Oikawa accepted Fukurodani's request for cheerleading easily, getting quite comfortable with his gigs by now. They're a nice team, even sewing him his own uniform and all.Meanwhile, Iwaizumi does what he deems the most appropriate; asks for help from his two most trusted friends... Except, can they be trusted?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Konoha Akinori/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Everyone
Series: Cheerleader Oikawa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082708
Comments: 78
Kudos: 207





	Cheerleading and Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> WAAH!
> 
> Sorry, this took me forever, I know!! It's just that school started and I don't have much free time. Even now I totally ignored an assignment I have because I wanted to finish this so bad :D
> 
> Also: I had a bit of a hard time balancing this chapter because of Matsuhana AND Fukurodani being simps, so pls tell me if u prefer these things without Matsuhana, cuz I could make them a one-time appearance!
> 
> tysm for everyone reading and leaving comments! Like Oiks, I do love me some attention, so I love ur comments so much!!
> 
> please enjoy some more simping ;)

It was a widely known fact that when Iwaizumi Hajime told you he had something important to say, you were to shut up and listen. Perhaps it was his beefy arms that hinted at him being able to crush your skull or perhaps it was his dominating eyes that sent chills down your spines. Either way, when the vice-captain of Seijoh had told them to stay behind after practice, Matsukawa and Hanamaki had sat down on the floor submissively, like wolves obeying their pack leader.

“So… What’s so important that not even our dear captain can know?” Matsukawa asked after a moment of silence. Iwaizumi had namely sent Oikawa off with the promise of buying him milk bread if he waited by the school gates.

“What I’m about to entrust you two with… Is of outmost importance”, Iwaizumi spoke dramatically, his stern face even more serious than ordinarily. Hanamaki almost had to rub his own eyes to make sure he hadn’t accidentally been sent into the stage of a drama being filmed, as this whole thing was so dramatic.

“Hah… Alright”, Matsukawa gasped out, his voice silent and filled with undebatable confusion.

“You’ve soon known Oikawa for three years”, Iwaizumi continued as his eyes darted between the two other third years in the club room. His gaze was firm, keeping the two pranksters in place. “But you’ve never really _seen_ him properly.”

“…Okay, you lost me”, Hanamaki mumbled. “I see him everyday in school.”

“No, no, no”, Iwaizumi waved his hand and chuckled at the other teen as if he was an imbecile. “I’m not talking about that dumb school uniform or jersey. I’m talking about…” he trailed off. “Well… I think it’s better if I show you. But for now, you’re just gotta promise me one thing.”  
  
“Sure”, the two said at the same time. They were way too synched up with each other in Iwaizumi’s opinion. His dynamic with Oikawa – constant bickering and banter – was much cuter. Of course it was.

“When you’ll see… that thing I’m talking about, you have to keep your instincts and urges checked. You’re to behave like gentlemen”, Iwaizumi listed, voice low and threatening. “You’re not to touch. And most importantly, you _protect._ Got it?”

“…Yes..?” the duo were a bit off-time with their otherwise synchronized answers, perplexed gazes thrown at each other’s direction.

“Are we… still talking about Oikawa here?” Hanamaki mumbled. What was Iwaizumi about to show them? What was this even about? This was undoubtedly the most absurd conversation he had ever partaken in, which was impressive, considering that the nonsensical Oikawa Tooru was his captain.

“Come to my house Saturday at nine thirty in the morning”, Iwaizumi straight up ignored the question, standing up from the spot he had been sitting on. “Each minute of delay equals a set of ten push-ups, so be on time. We can’t let him go there alone.”

With that cryptic message, he left the club room, the door flinging shut behind him with a loud bang. At that instance, the previous dramatic atmosphere vanished and the duo were left sitting there in complete confusion. It had been the strangest conversation ever. Not to mention, the one spewing all that madness had been Iwaizumi, the most rational and steady person they knew. Something had to be off for him to go insane like that. And the only way to find out what that something was, was to obey the order. Saturday, nine-thirty, Iwaizumi-household.

X

After such a dramatic speech, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were disappointed to find out they were just accompanying Oikawa to go see Fukurodani’s practice game. Yes, sure, Fukurodani was a famous powerhouse with a very impressive ace, so it wasn’t like they were _wasting_ their time going to see the practice game. But having to deal with a pouty and whiney Oikawa first thing on a Saturday morning was never fun, even if Iwaizumi did his best to keep him in check.

Arriving at the gymnasium, there was only one of Fukurodani’s players present. The rest were nowhere to be seen. The player wasn’t the captain, nor was he the vice-captain. But yet, he seemed to have been assigned to greet their guests. Oikawa, who already knew what was going to happen, grumbled angrily at the teenager.

“I’m here. I said I didn’t want to come so early. Shouldn’t you guys be more caring of my wishes?” he huffed arrogantly and Matsukawa and Hanamaki nearly gaped at the audacity. How did their captain dare to speak to a stranger like that? Furthermore, why was he talking as if Fukurodani had invited him to this practice game… They had thought Oikawa had just wanted to sneak in to watch the game.

“I apologize”, Fukurodani’s player spoke up, holding a bag in his hands. “We thought you’d want plenty of time to get changed.”

_Changed?_

Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked at each other.

“Are the others changing? You did give him his own locker room, right?” Iwaizumi inquired firmly.

_Own locker room?_

“The other members of Fukurodani are indeed getting changed right now. And yes, of course, we’d never want to make our special guest uncomfortable”, as he said so, he smiled at Oikawa, seeming harmless and well-meaning.

_Special guest?_

“Right! Well, you didn’t think of that when you requested me to be here before ten on a Saturday morning, did you!” Oikawa huffed again and snatched the bag out of his hands. “And who even are you? You’re not… the captain”, he had struggled to remember the captain’s name, but his mind had only gone blank at the attempt.

“I’m Konoha Akinori, a third-year wing spiker”, it was amazing that he wasn’t getting the slightest upset at Oikawa’s rude behavior. Of course, the Seijoh boys were unaware that Fukurodani were fairly used to this kind of dramatic behaviors thanks to their own captain. “I was assigned to give you your outfit as I was the one who made it for you.”

That made Oikawa freeze. “Made it”, he repeated, glancing into the bag. Matsukawa and Hanamaki tried to peak in but only saw white fabric. Wait, had Fukurodani requested to have Oikawa play with them? Was that what this was about? “Well… alright. Nekoma gave me snacks, by the way”, he said.

“Nekoma this, Nekoma that”, Iwaizumi grumbled. Ever since cheering for Nekoma, Oikawa had been talking about them to Iwaizumi. Oikawa had even been added to their group chat, texting with them constantly. It was infuriating to the point that Iwaizumi considered breaking his phone. “Shut up about them already and just go change.”

“So mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted. “Show me the way, I want to get away from this horrible hedgehog!” he told Konoha with an overexaggerated whine.

“Right, this way”, Konoha’s eyes wandered over Oikawa as he led him to the locker room and Iwaizumi noted that the third-year wing spiker was someone to keep an eye on. “I do think Akaashi made you something to eat so if you just can hold on…” his voice disappeared along with the sight of Oikawa once they entered the locker room.

A minute later, Konoha re-emerged from the locker room, probably having been told to leave by Oikawa. Thankfully so, or Iwaizumi would have barged in to beat the shit out of him for his indecent behavior. Still, the vice-captain of Seijoh didn’t appreciate the attempt…

“Iwaizumi”, Matsukawa was extremely confused. “What the hell is happening here. “Nekoma? Why does Oikawa know them?”

“Why did these guys even invite Oikawa here to begin with?” Hanamaki joined, equally baffled.

“Trust me, you’ll see why in about ten minutes.”

X

And that they did.

When Oikawa Tooru, Seijoh’s bratty, annoying, selfish captain, emerged from the locker room, the gymnasium went silent. By then, Fukurodani had made an appearance, all of them greeting Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki politely. Their captain, Bokuto, was especially cheerful and kind towards their guests. But when he saw Oikawa, his overly eager laughter died out and he just stared.

Konoha was good at sewing, Oikawa had to give him that. Creating a perfectly fitted cheerleading outfit couldn’t have been easy. But he must have done something wrong, because the sides of the skirt had deep slits going all the way up alongside of his thigh. At the very top, one could even see his black boxers peeking out. The top of the outfit was long-sleeved for once, though like with Nekoma, the shirt left his belly wide open. And this time around, he hadn’t been made to wear thigh-highs either, all of his milky legs exposed for the boys. Konoha had chosen fabrics that matched the team, and honestly, Oikawa kind of liked how the colors looked on him. Not a bad look at all.

Oikawa wasn’t very embarrassed over this anymore, walking out confidently. When Bokuto had asked him to cheerlead, he had made it very clear that they too were fans of his. Which was why Oikawa even had agreed – he loved bathing in the attention of his fans. He did glance over at Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who both were gaping, and realized he now lost his dignity in front of them too. Though then again, he probably had lost that ages ago anyway. Oikawa didn’t know why Iwaizumi had insisted on them tagging along, but since Iwaizumi had wanted it, Oikawa had agreed. Besides, they too were his best friends, so it wasn’t like their presence bothered him the slightest.

“That’s right! I look good in black and white! Feast your eyes upon me!” Oikawa spoke arrogantly, swaying his hips sassily, forgetting about the slits he thought were caused by Konoha not knowing how to sew skirts properly. Oikawa assumed the silent reaction he got was due to admiration, and he was right of course. In both of his hands were pompoms and he rattled them tauntingly.

“Okay, okay, I get it now Iwaizumi”, Matsukawa whispered, staring. His pretty captain looked straight up edible in that cheerleading outfit.

“He did this for Nekoma too..?” Hanamaki asked, eyes glued to Oikawa’s thighs.

“It started with Shiratorizawa”, Iwaizumi confessed, busy looking at Oikawa accidentally exposing his own body when moving around. Damn it, that skirt was sexy. Damn that Konoha, he had known exactly what he had done.

“You look amazing!” Konoha was the first one to speak up from Fukurodani, his gaze not meeting Oikawa’s eyes, rather resting on lower parts of the tall setter. “We are so happy to have you here with us today!”

“Please sit on me”, Sarukui, another third-year wing-spiker, blurted out.

“Marry me”, Washio said.

“Now, now, I’m very flattered”, Oikawa chuckled, feeding off of the reactions he got. Yet, he desired more. “Am I really that good-looking, hm?”  
  
“Oikawa!” Bokuto suddenly roared, his face having gone completely red by now. “As-As the captain and ace of this team, let me take your breath away with my skills! And after that, would you please come eat lunch with me!”

“But Bokuto-san, I prepared Oikawa-san lunch for today”, the main setter of Fukurodani spoke up. Oikawa noticed he was very pretty, the cheerleader himself getting flustered now. This pretty boy had made him lunch? “I apologize for my rudeness Oikawa-san, I am Akaashi”, unlike the others, his face was calm and composed.

“Akaashi”, Oikawa repeated, face red. Iwaizumi was already plotting murder. “Ah, thank you, you really shouldn’t have…”  
  
“You were the one whining for snacks earlier”, Iwaizumi pointed out grumpily.

“But-but, Akaashi!” suddenly Bokuto was dramatic, his pose slouching downwards sadly. Oikawa could swear that even his pointy hair was facing down in his depressed state. “I wanted to…” he spoke through a pout like a child. “I had planned… I…”

“Oh no, he’s entering it again”, Komi, the libero of Fukurodani, mumbled.

“Already? But we haven’t even started”, Konoha grumbled.

Akaashi took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. “Bokuto-san, only because I made Oikawa-san lunch doesn’t mean you can’t eat with him. We can all enjoy our meals together after the game”, he offered. “Of course, he’d want to sit with you because you’re such a reliable ace.”

Bokuto seemed to be lagging at that, his inner processors chewing at the words he had been told. Oikawa himself, stood there awkwardly, pompoms in hand, and looked at the scene. What was going on? He glanced back at his friends from Seijoh, who at this point truly were more like bodyguards, a perplexed expression painted over his face. He only got a thumbs-up as a reply from Hanamaki, which in all honesty just made Oikawa even more confused.

“You’re right!” Bokuto’s demeanor changed once more, his hair suddenly standing up properly again. At the newfound confidence, he threw his determined fists up in the air. “Hey, hey, hey! I’m so pumped up now! Let’s start practicing guys! We need to show Oikawa what we’re made of!”

“What was that”, Hanamaki whispered to Iwaizumi and Matsukawa, the two others merely shrugging in reply.

With the captain’s firm and excited orders, Fukurodani got to it. And Oikawa, with an oddly large amount of experience with cheerleading, got to it as well. Iwaizumi had positioned himself in the best place to watch, like always. However, what he hadn’t been expecting, had been that Matsukawa and Hanamaki would be staring as well. He had told them to behave, and they had promised him that! But now they were blatantly staring at their captain’s ass! He sent them a nasty glare, but the prankster duo only grinned in reply. Hanamaki even made a grabbing motion with his hand, as if to say he’d pinch Oikawa’s butt soon. Of course, it was meant to provoke Iwaizumi. Of course, it worked.

Oikawa himself was happily unaware of what his teammates were up to behind him. Because this was the fourth time he was cheerleading now, he was fairly familiar with the whole routine. With little shame, he bounced around, rattling his pompoms and shouted the names of the Fukurodani players, or at least the names of the ones he knew. Though on occasion, the players would supply him with more, obviously dying to have Oikawa shout their name.

Bokuto really was on fire that day, slamming spike after spike, scoring point after point. He had once heard Ushijima Wakatoshi say Oikawa Tooru had the ability to draw out the full potential of players around him. Bokuto now seemed to understand it, as Oikawa Tooru in a sexy cheerleading outfit seemed to boost him with more raw energy than anything else in the universe. His jumps were higher, his reactions faster and his spikes harder. Each time Oikawa shouted his name, he swore he was about to descend to heaven.

Akaashi was hyped up as well, but remarkably less expressive. Instead of shouting eagerly each time his name was called, he gave their beautiful cheerleader a polite smile and nod. He appreciated the effort the captain of Seijoh was putting into this and wanted to show his appreciation with dignity and composure. In other words, he wanted to be a gentleman. Unlike Konoha who by now had taken at least three balls right to his face because he had been drooling at the sight of the cheerleader’s skirt revealing a bit too much.

When the practice game was over, Bokuto immediately ran up to Oikawa.

“Did you see my line-shot!? The last one?!” he jumped around Oikawa like an excited puppy.

“Yes, yes, I saw it, no need to beg for my attention like a child”, Oikawa crossed his arms, obviously a bit jealous of Bokuto’s skills.

Bokuto only grinned. “It because of you! You motivated me to play even better!”

“Hm, I guess I do look good in these outfits”, Oikawa acted unbothered, but Iwaizumi knew he was loving every second of attention he got. Matsukawa nodded at Oikawa’s statement, mumbling that he should wear one everyday to school.

“Would you like your lunch now, Oikawa-san?” without making any noise, Akaashi had walked up to Oikawa as well, startling the cheerleader slightly. The Fukurodani players were cleaning up the court, some laying out a blanket on the wooden floor after it had been swept. The idea seemed to be that they’d eat lunch on the blanket as if they were having a picnic indoors. “I heard you liked milk bread so I made you some…”

“Milk bread is the best!” Oikawa blurted out, face once again red at the presence of Akaashi Keiji. Damn it, Oikawa wasn’t the type to be impressed by pretty looks. He was the prettiest person alive after all! But Akaashi was just… Well, he was close to Oikawa’s own level, that was all Oikawa would admit to.

“At least thank him for the food, Shittykawa”, Iwaizumi scolded him with a slap on the head. The wing spiker was jealous, feeling his veins popping at Oikawa getting flustered around Akaashi. It was just wrong. At this rate, Iwaizumi would be forced to make a move on Oikawa sooner than he had planned to… Perhaps already tonight…

“Ouch, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa whined sadly, rubbing his head because of the slap. He then turned back to face the main setter of Fukurodani. “Thank you Aka-chan”, he smiled at Akaashi.

For the first time that day, no scratch that, for the first time in months, Akaashi lost his composure completely. His face turned bright red and he lowered his gaze in panic. Oikawa Tooru… had given him a cute nickname. He barely replied and instead jogged off to find the bento box he had prepared for their special guest.

“Oikawa, will you do me the honor of sitting next to me for lunch?” Bokuto asked, holding out his hand.

“Okay, sure”, Oikawa agreed and took his hand. Bokuto did seem to be one of his biggest fans, perhaps even bigger than Kuroo, who occasionally sent Oikawa gift boxes in exchange for selfies. Oikawa always made sure to keep his fans satisfied. He wanted to be the most popular volleyball player in history!

“Then come sit right here”, Bokuto sat down on the blanket his teammates had laid out and patted on a spot next to him. Oikawa hummed happily and sat down.

If Iwaizumi’s blood pressure hadn’t been high before, it now definitely was. Because when Oikawa sat down, his skirt went up way more than it should have, the slits revealing almost everything. In a flurry of motion, Iwaizumi removed his hoodie and threw it on Oikawa’s lap to help him get covered. Unfortunately, it seemed that at least Bokuto had managed to see it, the captain of Fukurodani staring at Oikawa’s legs with a bright red face.

“Thighs… for days…” he mumbled.

“See? I told you this is serious!” Iwaizumi hissed at the newly employed bodyguards. Or well, that was what he saw Matsukawa and Hanamaki as anyway.

“Does he seriously not notice it himself…” Matsukawa mumbled, the scene repeating itself in his head. “Not that I complain…”

“You guys promised me”, Iwaizumi growled lowly, his sharp eyes putting the troublesome pair in their place, both averting their eyes from their captain who by now was laying the hoodie over his thighs.

“Aw thank you Iwa-chan! I was getting a bit cold”, he said cheerfully, surprised Iwaizumi wasn’t scolding him for once.

“Cold?! Oikawa, you should have told me!” Bokuto panicked and immediately removed his jersey, sitting there shirtless. “Here! Here!”

“Ah, that’s… I already have this hoodie”, Oikawa replied, shocked at Bokuto shoving his sweaty jersey towards him. It was smelly and nasty. He didn’t want that thing near him. “Thank you for your offer.”

“Bokuto-san, put your shirt back on”, Akaashi was back, having gathered himself mentally from the nickname-incident, a nicely packaged bento box in his hands. “Here is your lunch Oikawa-san”, he continued and sat down. Instead of handing it to Oikawa, however, he opened it and picked up an octopus shaped sausage with his chopsticks. “Say ahh”, he ordered.

“Ahh..?” Oikawa opened his mouth, a mixture of confusion and embarrassment evident on his red face. Being fed by Akaashi was certainly something… He chewed on his treat happily, having been fairly hungry. Bokuto visibly tensed and then let out a frustrated whine.

“Akaashi! I wanted to feed him!” he pouted and moved to snatch a piece of the milk bread Akaashi had baked. “Open up ‘Kawa!”

“You too? Well alright…” Oikawa had vowed to keep his fans satisfied after all. This particular vow eventually led to the entire team of Fukurodani taking turns on feeding him, the cheerleader trapped in the middle of eager teenage boys.

“Oh no, Iwaizumi looks like he’s plotting murder”, Hanamaki whispered to Matsukawa.

“He always kinda looks like that though”, Matsukawa pointed out. “I think I get it now. Must be tough to look after our idiot captain all the time.”

“Which reminds me”, Hanamaki still kept his voice low enough so that his and Matsukawa’s conversation would go by Iwaizumi unheard. “I think my older sister was a cheerleader for her school at some point… I also think she left the outfit at our place when she moved out… I mean, it’s not Aoba Johsai’s uniform but…”

“Perhaps we just should invite Oikawa over for an alien documentary night at your house then, Makki”, Matsukawa said quietly, a small, evil grin spreading across his face.

“Oi, what are you two talking about?” Iwaizumi, who had been busy making sure none of the guys would try to feed Oikawa mouth to mouth, now took notice of the mischievous whispers.

“Ah, we just said we now understand why you asked us to come”, Hanamaki said innocently.

“Yes, this seems like a handful”, Matsukawa agreed. He looked over at Oikawa and blinked. “I mean, handling things like that can’t be easy for you”, he pointed over at the scene taking place.

Iwaizumi’s worst fear was taking place. Konoha, the bastard, had gotten the brilliant idea to plop a pocky into his mouth, leaning in for Oikawa to eat at the other end of the stick-like snack. And Oikawa, competitive and more of an idiot than Iwaizumi had thought, seemed to have agreed to the game by being told he’d lose. He was way too easily provoked considering how much and how often he provoked others.

“And I think your time just ran out”, Iwaizumi had pulled Oikawa away just when Konoha’s lips had been about to touch his. “Oikawa is quite busy, so we should start heading back home.”

“Right! I wanted to try out that new cat café downtown!” Oikawa suddenly remembered his plans for the day. Actually, the one to suggest they’d go to the cat café had been Iwaizumi, who after last time had learned to make plans with Oikawa in advance. Last time Kuroo had sneakily managed to interrupt their private time after all… “Thank you for today everyone!”

“The pleasure was ours!” Bokuto stood up at the same time as Oikawa did, grinning at him.

“You take his bags”, Matsukawa told Hanamaki.

“Roger.”

“You really are an amazing cheerleader Oikawa!” Bokuto continued, reaching for Oikawa’s hands shyly. “I really wanted to ask you if-“ he was cut off when Matsukawa suddenly pushed Iwaizumi aside, grabbed Oikawa and flung him over his shoulder.

“Vive la révolution!” Matsukawa shouted, starting to run out with Oikawa over his shoulder. He was quickly followed by Hanamaki, the latter having grabbed Oikawa’s belongings. The other boys simply stared, sent into shock as it all had happened so fast.

“Hey! I’ll get cold outside in this outfit! Iwa-chan help!” Oikawa cried out before disappearing out into the dangerous world, still dressed in the sexy cheerleading outfit and with Iwaizumi’s hoodie in his hands.

Like everyone else, Iwaizumi only stared for a few seconds, his mind still processing what just had happened. His own teammates, the ones he had trusted to take this mission seriously, had betrayed him and kidnapped Oikawa. _His_ Oikawa. Bokuto swallowed thickly as he saw the spiker of Seijoh practically start fuming.

“Ah… What just happened?” he asked sheepishly.

“What just happened, was them digging their own graves”, Iwaizumi said. And then he stormed out. He had to be fast. After all, now anyone passing Hanamaki and Matsukawa would see Oikawa in that outfit. That could lead to anyone requesting more cheerleading.

Coincidentally, guests from Hyogo had traveled to Miyagi that day.

**Author's Note:**

> ... there he goes, into the horizon, in a slutty skirt. 
> 
> hopefully you guys have stayed healthy and well!!
> 
> tysm for reading!!


End file.
